The Taming of Mischief (1)
by EmeraldLily99
Summary: Loki has been banished to Earth & placed in the custody of mutant Kajal, who has her own demons to face. Follow Loki as he adjusts to life on Earth & changes his view of others & himself. Witness how he helps Kajal heal & falls head over heels in love with her along the way. Cameos: Couple Rogue & Logan; Professor X & other mutants; Avengers; Odin & Frigga. Funny & angsty. LokiXOC


Greetings, browsing reader, and welcome to my second Avengers fanfic and my second fanfic overall. As someone who has never written romance before (on paper, of course), I have only one thing to ask: Please please PLEASE don't flame. If the story is not to your liking, my apologies for wasting your time, and I would appreciate it if you quietly just stop reading instead of flaming. Thank you! =D And of course, for those who do enjoy the story, REVIEWS are encouraged! Thank you once again, and ENJOY! Especially all the Loki-lovers out there!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Avengers, nor do I own Loki (unfortunately for me but luckily for him...) But, I do own my computer, my OC, and my imagination...

* * *

_"He shall be stripped of his powers, and banished to Midgard_._"_ Loki felt his disdain for his adoptive father and the ruler of Asgard, Odin, grow as the memory of his sentence to the realm of Midgard tortured him. His adoptive brother's hearty agreement and assurance that no harm would come of him had only served to aggravate the God of Mischief, and he'd ignored when his adoptive mother Frigga had pleaded with her husband to allow him to retain at least some of his abilities, to which the ruler had relented finally.

After all, they didn't actually care for him. Why should they? He was not actually a part of their family; he was the adopted son and therefore the outcast. He'd grown up in Thor's shadow, and now he knew it was because there was no blood shared between him and his "parents" nor him and his "brother". Yet, when he'd been cheated of the throne to Asgard, he'd felt it unjust, as he'd grown up nurturing the belief that he would one day be king. And for what? To be told that now only was he not the rightful heir, but that he wasn't even an Asgardian, but rather a member of their enemies, the Frost Giants, and the son of the now-deceased leader of the Frost Giants at that. His adoption by Odin had all been a political, and a poorly-planned one at that, in his opinion.

And now, because of all that, and his renowned attempt to claim Midgard as his own realm to rule which had been thwarted by those irritating Avengers whom Thor chose to associate with, he was being banished. And, ironically, it was to the very place he'd tried to take over. As for how long, he had no idea. Odin had simply said his sentence was to stand until he'd "seen the error" of his ways and "learned that the Midgardians did not deserve such crude treatment" from him. Hah, yeah right. They'd deserved it and even more, and if it weren't for the Avengers, they'd have been contentedly under his rule.

And meanwhile, Thor had hinted that the Midgardians were not to be considered inferior, and that maybe after some time Loki might actually begin to feel welcome there, almost as if he belonged there. At that suggestion Loki had scoffed. Me, belong to Midgard, he'd thought to himself incredulously and with disgust at the very idea.

"I belong nowhere and to no one except myself." Loki declared to himself silently as he neared the end of the portal, accompanied by his "brother" Thor. Thor was there to "escort" him to SHIELD headquarters, "escort" meaning "make sure he actually makes it the executioner," the executioner being whomsoever Nick Fury and, assumedly Thor, planned on delivering him into the custody of. Loki sighed mentally, annoyed that he was to be subjected to the control of a mere Midgardian, who apparently had Odin's permission to give and take his powers. Just before he prepared to step out of the portal and into the realm of Midgard, the god's final thoughts were:

This is going to be the worst time of my life.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Kajal rushed to the garden of the X-Mansion, her waist-length curly light-brown hair trailing behind her wildly as her caramel-colored eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The sun felt warm on her healthy olive-toned skin, the color a result of her mixed parentage and from her having spent her childhood in India.

As she ran, Kajal used one of her mutant powers to focus in on the "sound" of her friend's thoughts, and thus help her locate said woman. The woman in question: Fellow mutant Rogue, alias Anna Marie Howlett. Rogue, who was like a best friend and older sister in one to Kajal.

Not to mention there was Wolverine, aka Logan, who was simply her sister's (Rogue's) gruff yet inherently soft husband, who she viewed as an older uncle/brother and lost no opportunity to mess with.

Like now, for instance.

"Rogue! Save me from him! He's gonna kill me this time, I just know it!" Kajal cried as she cleared the rosebushes, only to see Rogue sitting on a bench and looking off wistfully, the wind playing with the white highlights in her hair and her eyes dazed as she fantasized. The woman's eyes refocused as she heard Kajal's cries and saw the girl rush over to where she was seated, and she eyed her in amusement.

"Whaddya do now, Kajal? And who exactly is killing you this time?" Kajal laughed sarcastically before giving her a pointed look.

"Like you don't know already. It's the same person who I've no doubt you were just dreaming about. You know, your beloved _Logan_." She drawled, smirking slightly when Rogue's face flushed lightly in response. Kajal was jubilant.

"Hah, I was right! You were thinking about him!"

"Of course yah' were! Who else would ah' be thinkin' 'bout?" Rogue defended herself, still blushing. Then, she frowned lightly. "But seriously, whaddya do to Logan this time?"

Now it was Kajal's turn to blush. Flushing red, she stammered nervously. "Well, umm, I, umm, I kinda read his mind and found out something I wasn't supposed to yet."

Rogue's eyes narrowed as she asked hesitantly, "This news yah' found out, it didn't happen to have anything to do with me, now did it?" When Kajal flushed again and smiled guiltily, Rogue groaned. Kajal quickly stammered out an explanation.

"Oh Rogue, don't be upset about it, please. I'm so sooooo sorry, I didn't mean to find out this way. I know you wanted to tell me yourself. I didn't plan for this to happen, it just kinda did, I promise. It's just that Logan looked so happy and worried at the same time, and I wanted to see what was up. And when he wouldn't tell me, I snuck a peek at his thoughts. I didn't mean to find out, I swear."

Rogue held her hand up to stop the girl's rambling. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Ah' don't blame yah', just that ah' wanted to be the one to tell yah' myself." She sighed. "So, you heard about it, then?" Kajal nodded in response, holding back a smile. "Well, don't yah' worry, ah' won't let Logan kill yah'. 'Sides, doubt he would, he likes yah' way too much." She said reassuringly, and Kajal smiled in relief.

"Thanks for that." Then, a twinkle came into her eyes. "So…" she began, and Rogue eyed her warily at the mischievous look in her eye, "a baby, huh? Congratulations."

Rogue smiled widely, happy just thinking about her impending motherhood. She looked down at her still-flat stomach with fondness, anticipating when she'd grow large with child. Her and Logan's child.

"You know," Kajal mused, breaking Rogue out of her daydreams, "that's gonna be one awesome child. In fact, I'm betting on power-sapping claws in terms of mutant abilities. And the healing ability, of course. Though, just curious. When exactly do you two plan on telling everyone else?"

"Well, since yah' already know, and obviously Jean and the Professor do as well, ah'm pretty sure we'll tell the rest of the school soon enough."

"Awesome. Though for the record, I knew about it first." Kajal said, smiling triumphantly, and Rogue rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes, yah' did." Then her face became more serious. "But enough of that, ah' heard some news about yah', from Logan. Is it true, about Odin?" When Kajal nodded slightly, she continued.

"What'd he say? Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned. Kajal sighed and smiled. It was small, but reassuring, and Rogue felt her worry ease a bit, as the girl answered.

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just that 'it's time,' he said."

"What'd he ask for?" Kajal, seeing how concerned Rogue looked for her sake, smiled, ever grateful to know someone as amazing and kind as Rogue.

"Rogue, first of all, calm down, please. It was nothing, really. I'll be fine, promise you. Besides, worrying over me is certainly not good for you or your baby. So please, don't do it." When Rogue opened her mouth to protest, she interjected quickly. "And second of all, as for the favor, it's nothing that I can't handle. Apparently I'm to meet his son, Thor, and from there he'll tell me what I have to do." At that, Rogue's eyebrow went up, and she regarded Kajal with interest.

"His son, huh? Logan know 'bout this yet?"

Kajal flushed darkly in response, as her eyes widened. Logan! She'd totally forgotten about him. Logan, who was super-protective of her, just like an older brother. Logan, who'd scared away all of the mutant boys at the school without her even having expressed an interest in any!

Kajal groaned, thinking about how Logan would most likely respond to her meeting up with Thor. She responded weakly,

"I guess I'll have to tell him today." Then perking up slightly, she added, feigning innocence, "Or, you know, I could just tell him about it afterwards. Or not tell him at all, depending on how big the favor is."

"Tell me what?"

Kajal and Rogue both jumped slightly at the sound of Logan's gruff and deep voice, before looking to see the animal-man emerge from the same rosebushes Kajal had run through earlier. Kajal gulped loudly at the suspicious, probing look on his face, whilst Rogue smiled welcomingly and, dare she say it, dreamily, at her husband.

Logan advanced towards the two, stopping in front of the two and toweringly menacingly over the seated women.

"Once again, I'll ask. Tell me what, exactly? The longer you take to answer, the more suspicious I'll get." He questioned, and Kajal looked to Rogue frantically for help. Rogue gave her a reassuring look.

"Logan, sugah', sit down before yah' start asking questions. Yah' makin' the girl nervous when yah' stand over her like that." She commanded sweetly and Logan acquiesced with huff, plopping himself on the ground unceremoniously. The sight of him obediently sitting cross-legged on the grass, he, the Wolverine and therefore one of the most feared mutants around, was enough to make both Rogue and Kajal giggle. Logan glared slightly.

"You know, if you two had been anyone else, you'd have been gutted already for laughing at me." He growled.

"Ah' know sugah'. Ah'm not sorry though, yah' just look so cute!" Rogue laughed then, and Kajal joined her, their light-hearted laughter filling the garden. Logan just sat there, eyes narrowed and waiting for their laughter to subside. When it did, he asked gruffly,

"So, now that you two are done giggling, someone care to answer my question?"

"Yah' didn't say 'please'." Rogue added in a singsong voice, and Logan's eyebrow twitched dangerously, before he added, reluctantly, "Please." To which Rogue smiled and said,

"Good! Now yah' can tell him, Kajal." Logan's gaze snapped expectantly, not to mention a bit threateningly, to the girl in question, who smiled sheepishly.

"Well," she began nervously, fiddling with her hands, "you remember Odin? You know, that god guy I told you about."

Logan, upon hearing his name, narrowed his eyes and growled in his throat. From what he remembered of Kajal's shared account of her memories, Odin wasn't exactly the nicest guy. In fact, he was more like a pompous *sshole who needed to be put in his place, and who Logan would like to meet and gut properly.

"What about him?" he growled, and Kajal fidgeted a bit in her seat. She didn't make eye contact, as she answered,

"Well, you see, the thing is, he's called on me for that favor I owe him."

"And what exactly did he ask for?" Logan asked darkly, looking much like an animal preparing to attack. Kajal looked up and gulped at the look of murder in Logan's eyes, before answering in a meek voice,

"He...wanted me to meet with his son. Thor."

"WHAT!?" Logan barked, quickly standing. His fists were clenched, his claws exposed, and murder was written on his face. Kajal rushed to calm him down.

"Logan! It's okay, it's nothing like that! I'll be fine, I promise. Now, please, calm down, and don't kill anyone." When none of that seemed to be working, she nervously pursued another tactic. "Besides, the one you should really be worrying about protecting is Rogue over here. She is carrying your kid, after all."

At that reminder Logan's head snapped in Rogue's direction and the woman in question, having realized she was once again going to be under the CONSTANT scrutiny of her sometimes (okay, always) over-protective husband, looked at Kajal with a face that could only be interpreted as one of surprised outrage.

"Kajal! Ah' can't believe yah' just threw me under the bus like that!" She exclaimed in whisper, before addressing Logan. "Don't mind her sugah'. Ah'll be fine, really. No need to worry about me and the baby, ah' promise." Her pleas fell on deaf ears, with Logan just narrowing his eyes at her attempt to escape his surveillance.

"You're not getting off that easy, Marie." He said in his gruff voice, before turning his attention back to Kajal. "And you! I haven't forgotten about what you said."

Kajal groaned. "I was sorta hoping you would." She whined. Then, "Well, at least I know who's gonna be the strict parent out of you two. No doubt you'll be good at it too, since you've had a lot of experience in that area. First with Rogue, and then with me." She pouted. When Logan gave her a pointed glare, she gave in with a sigh. "Like I said, I'll be fine, I promise you. Besides, are you forgetting that even though he is a god, I'm still a mutant? If I can handle his dad, I can handle him. Right?" She smiled, knowing she'd won.

"…Whatever." Logan huffed, and Kajal knew it was the closest she'd get to him acknowledging defeat. Smiling, she stood up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you. I know you only behave like that because you care." And then, with a twinkle in her eye, she added, mischievously, "_Uncle_ Logan. Or maybe it's _Uncle Wolverine_?" Then, she quickly danced out of the way as Logan growled and made a grab for her, as if he was going to throttle her. Not that he would. Rogue would kill him. Deciding that she'd messed with him enough for today (for now, at least), she rushed out of the garden laughing, although not without first screaming,

"Oh, and by the way, congratulations on being pregnant, Rogue!" Loud enough for the entire school to hear.

_There, now you don't need to worry about telling everyone. I just did it for you._ She told Rogue and Logan telepathically. All she got in response was an eye roll from Logan and a mental laugh from Rogue, followed by _Thank you_ and _We love you too_, both courtesy of Rogue.

Kajal started a bit at the second statement, but Rogue didn't seem to notice, and in a matter of milliseconds she'd veiled her slight shock and managed to cheekily reply _No problem_, never alerting the couple to her minute lapse.

After all, she didn't need them worrying about her more than they did.

She didn't deserve their concern.

* * *

"If this is my father's idea of a joke, I am unamused." Thor's facial expression practically screamed, and Kajal felt a feeling of déjà vu at the look.

Like father like son, she thought, internally rolling her eyes as she remembered a time years ago, when Odin himself had actually SAID something along those lines upon first meeting her.

As if no one believed she was capable of anything more than looking weak. It was so ridiculous how much appearances could deceive, that it was almost amusing to have Thor assume she was weak.

Almost.

Crossing her hands defiantly, she asked, "You think this is joke, don't you?" Then, "It's because I'm a 'tiny, fragile-looking girl,' isn't it?" Her tone wasn't hostile, more matter-of-factly, and Thor's look of shock and disbelief told her she'd assumed correctly. After all, over the years her ability at reading people had improved so much that at this point telepathy was almost unnecessarily at times with how astute she'd become. Like now.

Thor, realizing the young Midgardian girl (cause she could be no woman, she was too…small) had correctly inferred his impression of her and taken affront to it, had the decency to look ashamed under her look of indignation. After all, he had judged her before even learning her name, and Jane had once told him not to judge people before getting to know them, as it tended to upset Midgardians.

Well, he could see that she'd told him the truth. The Midgardian girl was clearly upset, though she didn't show it much. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"My apologies. I did what you Midgardians term 'judging a book by its cover,' and I realize I shouldn't have."

Kajal felt her face soften at his words, and her heart melted a little. She couldn't stay mad at him, not when he looked like a clearly ashamed and very giant and cuddly bear!

"It's fine, really. Just forget it ever happened." She said, waving it off and smiling lightly at him. He looked relived, and she couldn't help thinking how nice and harmless he seemed.

Hmm. Thor. Aka Odin's younger son. Speaking of which, where was the other one?

Thor's next comment answered that for her.

"I'm here to talk to you about my…brother, Loki." Kajal didn't miss the pained way he spoke of his brother. But before she could speculate why that might be, Thor continued. "My father instructed me that I was to meet with you and explain the circumstances. He seems convinced that you handle the situation, and has assured me that you won't refuse." He seemed confused by the last part, and all Kajal could think was that of course she wouldn't refuse, because she COULDN'T. She owed Odin.

Not that she was about to tell Thor why, even though he was clearly interested in how she knew Odin in the first place. Yep, definitely not explaining THAT to him. In fact, she didn't even want to think about it. Only she had to, now that Odin had called upon her for the favor. Which had to do with his second son, apparently. Loki. Which brought her back to now.

"So, what exactly about your brother?" She asked, curious but cautious. After all, Odin knew what she was capable of, so who knew what he expected her to do?! Clearly nothing desirable, judging by Thor's pained expression once again. Although, that could've just been due to her having mentioned his brother. Which once again brought up the question of what the hell happened between those two?

"Well..." Thor began, his voice breaking through her internal musings. And then he proceeded to explain to her what exactly had happened in that alien invasion she'd heard about recently, and what had happened before that.

He told her about the Avengers, about the Chitauri, and about SHIELD and Director Nick Fury. Her mind reeled as she attempted to rapidly comprehend everything.

And then, he told her about Loki. Mainly about his actions after learning about his adoption. About trying to conquer Earth. Kajal cringed inwardly at the news.

And then he told her what Odin had told him. That she, Kajal, was to be tasked with surveillance of Loki during his 'punishment' in Midgard (Kajal rolled her eyes internally at that; Odin was under the impression that Earth was a horrible place ALL the time), and that while Loki's magic had been suppressed his other abilities, including his intelligence and enhanced physical attributes (strength, stamina, etc.) remained unchanged.

What she got out of it was that, basically, she was going to be babysitting a vengeful god who had a habit of throwing temper tantrums and a penchant for causing trouble.

And the best of it all: She didn't even know for how long she'd have to play caretaker for Loki. Kjaal decided to ask Thor.

"So, exactly how long am I to be involved in this little…mission, I guess?" Thor looked contemplative, before replying, simply,

"As long as Odin and Fury deem necessary."

Kajal's eyes widened at that. Seriously?! What the hell?! Did they expect her to uproot her life indefinitely?! She should've said no right then and there, but she didn't. Why? Because she'd promised Odin to repay his favor. And she would, no matter what it took.

Bracing herself, she took a deep breath before asking Thor purposefully, "So, when do I start?"

* * *

"Immediately" had been Thor's response. In fact, so immediate that Kajal had only had enough time to teleport back to Xavier's, gather her things, and rush through an explanation and painful goodbye for Rogue, Logan, and Professor X. All to her utter dismay, since she didn't know when she'd see them again, and whether or not she'd even be back in time to see Rogue and Logan's baby.

Kajal severely hoped so.

Now, she stood outside Avengers Towers, owned by Thor's fellow Avenger and hero, not to mention world-renowned billionaire playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark, accompanied only by Thor. Her stuff had been carried in already and stored somewhere, presumably where she was to be sleeping (since Thor had informed her that SHIELD expected her to stay here), and she was preparing to go inside and meet not only Loki, the god she'd been assigned to, but also the rest of the Avengers and even Director Nick Fury, the head of SHIELD.

So obviously Kajal was nervous, but she'd effectively concealed it. And now, taking a calming breath, she stood up straight, determined to face this head on and with confidence and dignity.

With such resolution, Kajal nodded to Thor, signaling her readiness, and he nodded back, before together they entered the building, neither one knowing what to expect.

* * *

To Kajal's credit, she actually did somewhat anticipate everyone's response to her presence. After all, it was similar to (well, more like EXACTLY LIKE) Thor's response when he first met her.

Basically, the entire room just stared at her in shock and disbelief.

Looking at the group, she recognized from them Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, and Director Nick Fury (from his eyepatch) immediately. Besides them, there was a bulky blond wearing a brown leather jacket (she guessed he was Captain America), a fiery-haired woman and slightly short but fit brown-haired guy (Black Widow and Hawkeye, based on Thor's earlier information), and a curly-haired glasses-wearing man who she figured must be Dr. Bruce Banner (or should she say the Hulk?).

She noted with confusion, and slight relief, that Loki was not included among their numbers.

Of those in the group, she could clearly see that they were, for the most part, either confused or skeptical or, in some cases, both. Under their scrutiny, Kajal felt herself grow more anxious, but she tried not to let it show as she tilted her chin up in a show of confidence and waited for someone to step up and saw something.

That someone in question was Tony Stark.

"Thor, big guy…umm, who's this?" The billionaire-playboy-philanthropist asked, gesturing to Kajal. He smiled briefly at her, and she gave him a slightly shaky smile in response, before he turned his attention back to Thor.

"Her name is Kajal, and she is the Midgardian my father has chosen as Loki's…guardian." Thor answered simply. Director Nick Fury spoke up then, and he did not sound pleased.

"The term you're looking for is 'warden,' and you did NOT just say that _she_ is going to be responsible for that psychopath!"

At the word 'psychopath,' Kajal felt Thor tense up slightly, though she doubted anyone else noticed it. All eyes were on Fury at the moment.

When Thor answered, his voice was firm and unwavering.

"My FATHER has assured me that Kajal is well-equipped for the task. Besides, it was agreed that whomsoever was deemed responsible for Loki," once again, she heard his pain, and also his anger, when he spoke of his brother, "would be chosen by Odin and accepted without question." His tone was challenging by the end.

"Well, that was before I learned that, apparently, Odin is missing a few screws!" Thor's eyes narrowed at that comment and his nostrils flared lightly. Captain America quickly interjected, hands held up as assign of peace.

"Hold up a sec there, guys. Rather than continue this argument, why don't we just ask _her_?" He said, gesturing to Kajal. Kajal, who had been growing increasingly nervous this entire time, looked up in shock, as suddenly everyone's attention became fixed on her once more.

"Well, why do you think Odin chose you, Kajal?" The red-haired woman, Black Widow, asked her gently but firmly. Kajal steeled her nerves so she could reply without appearing more nervous than she already was. She searched quickly for an appropriate answer that wouldn't raise too many questions.

"Well, I kind of owe it to him. Besides, I was informed that Loki would be powerless, so I figured how hard could it be?" She said the final part with more ease, slowly relaxing. Hawkeye spoke up then, a bit somberly.

"Just because he's missing his scepter and his magic doesn't mean he's powerless. Did Thor not tell you about his super-strength? No offense, but I don't you could handle that." He said, eyeing her admittedly small frame.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure you can keep Reindeer Games from stirring up trouble? And I don't mean that as an insult, I'm just curious." Tony piped up. Kajal, faced with all these questions, sighed.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you guys, for the sake of my and others' safety." Everyone looked confused by that. She continued, pleadingly. "Just trust me for now, okay? Please, I promise that I'll be able to handle things. Besides, I'm gonna be staying here, so you'll all be close by in case I run into problems, right? So, what you say?"

Everyone appeared contemplative, before Tony said, "I say let's give you a chance to prove yourself. Anyone disagree?" He asked, looking around the room.

A series of answers in the negative resounded, and Kajal smiled widely in relief at having been accepted without even needing to showcase her powers. After all, she was still a mutant, and there was no telling what an organization like SHIELD would do if it found that out. She couldn't afford to let her guard down just yet.

"Fine, she can stay." Fury relented upon seeing everyone's response. "But, I've got my eye on you." He warned her, and at that Kajal's eyes widened before she suddenly burst out into laughter. When everyone gave her weird looks at her response, she explained, between laughter,

"No offense, Director Fury, I get that you're a serious guy and all, but I don't think you of all people should be talking about eyes!" And at that there was a brief, tense moment of silence, before Tony burst out into laughter as well. Looking around, Kajal saw everyone else, save Fury himself who was busy glaring, was either chuckling or stifling giggles. In fact, she could feel Thor's vibrating with suppressed laughter right next to her.

"You know, I think I'm going to like having you on the team, Kajal." Tony said, walking up to her and patting her on the shoulder lightly.

"Thanks." Kajal said, slightly amazed at being referred to as being 'on the team.' She'd never expected herself to be part of the Avengers. "I hope I enjoy being on the team." She replied, cautious but hopeful.

"Oh, don't worry, you will." Tony responded, smiling at her. Then Captain America walked up to her and stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Welcome to the team, Kajal." He said.

"Thanks, Captain." Kajal smiled gratefully, shaking his hand.

"Actually, it's Steve." He smiled back at her.

"Steve. Got it."

"Quit flirting, Capsicle." Tony called out, and Kajal saw Steve roll his eyes.

"Ignore him, he's just joking." He told her, and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I know."

By that time the Black Widow and Hawkeye had appeared, ready to take his place. He moved away.

"Nice to meet you, Kajal. My name is Natasha," the Black Widow began,

"And my name is Clint. And we'd just like to wish you good luck."

"Though I'm pretty sure you'll do just fine." Natasha added.

"Oh, thanks. And nice to meet you too, I love forward to working with the both of you." Kajal said, before lowering her voce and adding, "But just as a heads up. Don't try and find any information about me. I know how SHIELD is, and I've no doubt they're gonna want as much info as possible, but trust me, you won't be able to find anything. Sorry." She smiled apologetically, and before either Natasha or Clint could question her she turned to face Dr. Bruce Banner, who was looking at her intently. Noticing his scrutiny, she asked,

"Dr. Banner, are you okay? No offense, but you haven't said anything yet. Do you disapprove of my presence on the team?" Bruce seemed to come back into himself, as he livened up a bit and replied,

"Oh no, of course not. Welcome. I was just wondering, you're not from around here, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, you're right. I'm not from here. I was actually born in India, and I spent a lot of time there. I don't have the accent though because I had a really great English instructor." Dr. Jean Gray, she thought, and more like Kajal had just copied the expanse of Jean's English vocabulary, as well as inherently her American accent, into her own brain and therefore automatically learned English. Similarly to what she'd done to learn Asgardian. Sigh, the wonders of mind reading.

"Really? I spent some time in India." Bruce exclaimed. "Before I was forced to leave." He added a bit more darkly, turning to look at Director Fury and Natasha, neither of whom looked repentant. Then, he cheered up and said, "It was an interesting experience. Especially the culture."

"Oh, did you learn the language?" Kajal asked, slightly excited. When he replied in the affirmative, she smiled and asked, "So, did you watch any of the movies?"

"Yes, I did actually." At that she squealed slightly and replied,

"All right. Well then, don't mind me Dr. Banner, but I think we're definitely going to have a conversation about that one day, since I happen to love the movies. So, even if you hated them, beware. Cause I will find you. And we will talk." She said mock warning, and he laughed.

"Okay, I will." He said, still smiling amusedly. Kajal grinned.

"Awesome! Thanks Dr. Banner!" She exclaimed. Then, seeing Fury standing silent, and most likely impatiently, she turned to him and said,

"Sorry about that, Director Fury, just getting to know everyone. You since, we're going to be working together and all. Don't worry though, I won't forget about my mission. Speaking of, which I need to ask. On a more serious note, where isn't Loki here yet? Where exactly is he?"

However, before Fury could reply, another voice chimed in.

"Right here."

* * *

Well, there you have it! And to those of you who read the original first chapter, I know I made a lot of changes! That first chapter was a really rough draft, it turns out! Now, I'm pretty sure where I'm going with this thing! So, thanks for reading, and please review! (once again, Fanfiction rule, I think...).


End file.
